


Intertwined Interruptions

by nsflily (rdmlily)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 3.5k of hades getting cucked, Hades sandwich, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, idk what to tag man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdmlily/pseuds/nsflily
Summary: The rather unceremonious thud next to him wasn't what roused him from his delicious sleep. Not even really the near instant onslaught of lewdness that followed it, which slowly edged into his mind's eye as he tried to will it away. No, it was the then desperate claws finding their way through his robes and a polyphonic whine of, "Hades," that had the lay about stirring, and oh, by the Eld, what were they doing?
Relationships: 14th/Hades/Hythlodaeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Intertwined Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This follows after "Symphony for One" but you don't have to read that one (but you should cause I'm biased).

He had just been starting to have one of the more pleasant dreams he had had as of late when he was so vehemently interrupted by the sound of his door opening, joined by a set of hushed yet insistent voices. He tried to will them away, let himself drift back to where he had been in the sweet allure of sleep, but the Eld cursed him a light sleeper despite his desire only to indulge in such. His day had been long and tiresome, it was well into the night now and most of the _good_ citizens of Amaurot were asleep or at least _in their own homes_. Not infringing upon the property of others and rousing them from their slumber. Yet they still persisted, much to Hades' displeasure.

Even more so when came a low, musical sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut to shove it from his mind. Perhaps, if he pretended to sleep, it would take him away from whatever nonsense was taking place. Though the powers that be were never so kind, proven by the shuffling of bare feet that inched closer to where he rested. _Will it away, Hades._ Another whine, this time pitched enough to convey something akin to concern. Hades' teeth ground together at the following retort clearly aimed at himself.

_They'll leave, eventually._

That was when a not so concealed yelp pierced his ears, followed by an unceremonious thud right next to where he had curled up for the night. Hades would have grimaced, but he had a feeling _one of them_ was watching for just that very thing. He would _not_ give the insufferable cur the pleasure of knowing he had roused him. Or, he didn't intend to. If not for the actions that he could, at present, only imagine would take place soon after.

Several hushed whispers that he would have strained to hear anywhere beside himself presented that this was, indeed, only one of the intruders' idea. Something about "he's going to kill us for this", to which he would have to fervently agree, was followed by a laugh that he could have awoken just to strangle into silence. _Annoying_.

"Why, your _most beloved_ would never promptly lay a hand on you, Zelus."

Hades could feel the rigidity of said male, and if he didn't know better, he'd picture Zelus' face a comical image of red beneath his mask. It was almost enough to stir him with laughter. Almost. A few nonsensical noises pitched from beside him, as though he were floundering to respond. Hades couldn't help but await it himself.

"You.. really shouldn't say that, it makes it sound like you think I care more for one of you than the other..."

Ah, a typical reply, one that stems from that odd connective insistence. Zelus was always wont to express his feelings, as embarrassingly as it was sometimes, though he always expressed similar fear that he treated one of them as higher than the other. Perhaps he had for a while, a millennia ago when they'd first met at Hythlodaeus' insistence. Hades often saw it show through time and again, though it was equally aimed at himself and their troublesome partner. That unabashed love, something it seemed like only Zelus could produce.

And in response, Hythlodaeus mirrored Hades' thoughts nearly word for word, just above him, as Zelus squawked indignantly at the less than eloquent reply. Again, Hades could have laughed, picturing Zelus' expressions often did that. He had to remain steeled, though. Hythlodaeus would not win this.

"Even so, I'm presently the only one in danger of being harmed here." _Oh, how right you are, you absolute fiend._ "So how about you just... Relax, and let me handle this, just like before." The words were so smoothly sung that Hades might have grimaced, Hythlodaeus was always about his honeyed tongue.

It seemed to work, as usual, on the Amaurotine at his side, who promptly made no further noises save a quiet one of affirmation. Now Hades could only wonder what exactly was _before_. Perhaps he shouldn't delve into whatever Hythlodeus might have tormented their more innocent partner with.

A shuffling of fabric led Hades to immediately go back to attempting to tune out his intruders, he had a feeling that he was not going to survive whatever it was that was happening, and he wasn't about to find out either. He willed his thoughts to anything, _anything at all_ , but the shifting form next to him and the now present dipping of his bed proved it ever difficult. A leg not so subtly brushed against his covered form and Hade bit back the urge to kick it. That urge became even more present as the leg dared to _lean_ into him as if to gain stability. Though, the sudden swelling urge to just reach out and kick the cretin from his bed ended as soon as a muffled keening sound echoed closer to his ear. Hades tried his best not to shift away from it, but now he knew he would not be able to ignore them. Eld take him, he had just wanted to _rest_.

The following sounds were soft and meek, covered by what he assumed were kisses, if the breaks in the noise were his indicator. It was as if, even though they were quite literally right next to him, at least one of them was still trying to be quiet. A parting gasp and Zelus was already mumbling again about what a terrible idea this was. Hythlodaeus followed it with a hearty chuckle, one that grated at the recesses of Hades' mind. Several loving, affirmative words that he tried to block out, to save himself from them, and then the most... _Delicious_ cry, semi muffled more than like by the sounder's own hand, knocked it's way around into his head. Hades could feel his muscles react instinctively, the primal urge to whirl around and rip Zelus away to steal him for his own was driving him crazy. It had been a while since they had been given a chance to see one another lately, Hythlodaeus undoubtedly knew this as well. He really was the worst, Hades often questioned what he really even saw in the man.

He was answered in part by another high cry, musical voice lacing together mumbled words into a chorus. Hythlodaeus was, in the case of Zelus, a very adequate conductor, and Hades would be a brazen liar if he ever said he didn't full well enjoy the music he created with their lover. His weakness was, indeed, the sounds they could make together.

This was going to be impossible to ignore.

Whatever it was Hythlodaeus was doing, he was doing it well judging by the softly muffled moans erupting from Zelus as the smaller man shifted around against Hades' back. It seems the act of secrecy was almost immediately lost to which Hades himself cursed. Whenever Zelus would accidentally- or perhaps on purpose- writhe and knock against him, Hades would involuntarily stir. It was already bad enough that their tallest was practically leaning against him to continue whatever ministrations he was using to pull sound after sweet sound from Zelus. To have Zelus _also_ occasionally pressing against him, a knee or a hand, drove Hades mad. Every part of him wanted to turn and at least witness whatever his intruders were doing. If he couldn't sleep he might as well have a show, but his own pride kept him from doing so. He did typically enjoy simply _watching_ , but when it came to these two, his hands often insisted on busying themselves somehow.

And as if the Eld hadn't tormented him enough, there was a great deal more shifting, Zelus letting out an indignant huff at whatever movement, before the lowest, deliriously pleasurable polyphonic groan replaced it with fervor. Hythlodaeus' leg had shifted, Hades' could feel the bed by his head dipping, as if something was bracing at the pillows. A hand found purchase to fist into Hades' sleeping robes, fingers clawing into his skin even. There was an undeniably sharp rock of the bed in pairing, and the absolute wanton cry of _his_ name. "Oh, Eld, _Hades_ ," pitched low and with _intent_. Oh, they were _both_ going to pay for this later.

He could absolutely no longer stand it. Finding a way to ignore their debauchery was impossible, he knew that from the start but he thought himself better than this. He cursed his weaknesses that the others brought out in him as he pushed himself upright, still not really wanting to face _whatever_ ungodly display they presented. The hand at his back dropped as he moved, though it seemed all movement stilled besides. Curious, Hades could no longer keep his wanton prying eyes away, and as he turned he was greeted with...

Very much fully clothed, ridiculously poised men, one grinning as if he had won all the money in the world, the other biting back fervent snickers and failing at it miserably. Hythlodaeus rested with his elbow on the bed where Hades had felt the last dip in the mattress, head resting in his palm, shite eating grin plastered triumphantly across his smug face. Zelus was draped over him now, hand halfheartedly covering his mouth to hide his laughter, though it was indeed his hand that had dropped from Hades robes as it rested just in front Hythlodaeus' lazing form.

Hades would have killed them both on the spot, if not for the disgusting roiling in his gut. He felt his face heat just enough to probably be visible, before flopping back down against the bed. The sounds of disappointment and laughter mixed disgustingly against his favor and he very much elected to ignore the insistent hands on his back again.

"Come now, Hades, don't be such a prude!" Came Hythlodaeus' voice first, an arm attempting to snake about his waist to which Hades promptly shook away. "T'was all just a bit of good fun!"

" _Good fun_ ," a snort, followed by a gruff rumbling of, "what sick fun you play in your own time is not for me, thank you."

Hythlodaeus clicked his tongue, hand still finding it's way onto Hades' body as if he _hadn't_ just removed the damned thing. It found the small of his back, sending a jolt through his spine that he did poorly to hide. He could almost hear the grin in Hythlodaeus' voice. "But it has been _so long_ since we have chanced to see you! What's a little... _teasing_ between beloveds to make up for the absence?"

The grating tone of the word 'teasing' made Hades flounder in his mind. _Will it away, Hades, they are nothing but fiends._ The insistent ache in his stomach, and woefully in his heart as well, however spoke to him opposingly. It had indeed been quite some time since they had been able to see one another. Hythlodaeus has been promoted to Chief of Architect's Bureau, just shy of the top seat, and Hades had been busy with his own work, leaving Zelus to his studies in the Akadaemia. It was a rarity that they should all be unoccupied, if that was what this could be called.

Hades let out another huff before a set of hands graced his arm, giving him the gentlest of tugs. No, he would not relent, not even to _him._ As he laid firm and unmoving, there was another pull at his arm. Hades let it move freely, but the rest of him stayed put. That is, until a small whine crossed the space between the three and- what in the hells was he--

Zelus, very ungracefully might he add, nearly vaulted himself over Hythlodaeus, pushing Hades' arm against the mattress and forcing the man to turn at just enough of an angle so that his legs could rest between Hades' own. A stubborn pout decorated his dark skin, hands moving too quickly to pin Hades' shoulders flat against the bed. Now he _had_ to face them both, and that made him even more disgruntled, for he could also see the amused grin plastered on Hythlodaeus' face.

T'was torture, truly.

Now that his eyes were locked onto the other's however, Hades found himself forgetting his earlier grievances. The stubborn gleam in Zelus' heterochrome eyes made Hades want to laugh again despite himself, the puff of freckled cheeks made his wish his arms were free. Hades rarely had gentle desires of affection, but unceremoniously squishing Zelus' cheeks together was something of an indulgence. He would have done it, if he weren't still pinned in place, which was becoming more uncomfortable by the moment. Along with the leaning against his groin that he had since been succeeding in ignoring. Zelus' legs were pressing _just_ enough to cause Hades to rouse, much to his dismay, the storm in his gut racing to his privates, while a flood of red raced to his cheeks in kind.

There was movement next to him, too, and while Hades would have _loved_ to see whatever foolishness Hythlodaeus was up to, he suddenly found himself fully trapped beneath the man that had eloquently draped himself over him. Zelus let his hands release Hades shoulders only long enough to lay flush against him, arms snaking up to either side of his head, tangling a few strand of hair into his fingers. The feeling of warmth surged renewed through all of Hades' body, especially at the now insistent feeling of privates against privates, the begrudgingly thin robes offering little help. He should see to concepting thicker ones, this was absurd, a city of modesty having such inadequate cloth--

The tirade was stolen the next second by a very slow, very lazy crawl of body against body, Zelus pulling himself up toward Hades' face by bracing his forearms just beside it. The slow crawl brought a burning start of friction to his loins, and the oddly out of character _purr_ from Zelus without a doubt let Hades know that he was _not_ imagining how hard he was. The bunching of their robes helped even less, the fabrics hitching up against their hips, nearly high enough to uncover themselves. His skin exposed to the cooler air in the room made his muscles twitch, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed.

"For someone so eager to dismiss companionship, you seem much and more eager to relish in it now." Hythlodaeus sounded rather far away, not that Hades could very well focus on why since Zelus was now _descending_ to his original place, before all too quickly crawling up his front again. The subtle brushes of equally stiff arousals made Hades reel a bit, teeth catching his tongue before anything threatened to tumble out. This was unusual, Zelus _never_ did anything so... weirdly erotic, the meeker of the three often even shying away from intimacy. If he didn't think him able, he would blame Hythlodaeus for this, too, but he seemed just as perplexed.

"Zelus, my dear, I think you are forgetting something." Hythlodaeus' words seemed to remind said male immediately of _whatever that meant_ , Zelus halting his still insistently slow ministrations to look... up, at Hythlodaeus? Apparently he had pushed himself upright, and now that Hades' mind was allowed to spin itself back into place, the blood rushing to his groin dispersing enough to let him think again. Golden eyes trailed to follow the mismatched sunset and find a crystal clear blue sea, indeed sitting poised against the head of the bed. If Hades didn't know how utterly devilish the man was, he'd have the gall to say he looked almost heavenly with the curtain of shimmering white hair tinged with faint gold almost acting like a halo. The gentle smile he was offered was surprisingly genuine, making Hades' heart clench in his chest. He did desperately miss the two of them, his closest friends, his long time partners. Perhaps, just maybe, he could relax a little. Just for tonight.

In the next moments Zelus was pushing himself upright, though not before giving Hades the faintest of lavishing kisses. Butterflies against his lips and cheeks that Hades would have chased if not for his hasty departure. Zelus's hands grabbed at Hades' robes as he pulled himself up, to which Hades very warily complied with a huff of effort to push himself upright. Zelus beamed, placing more little kisses against his jaw as if in reward for finally not being _such a prude_. Again he would have loved to have returned any number of them, but his mind was dizzy with now neglected arousal and the sensation of someone moving around behind him. It wasn't until a set of arms wrapped round his waist that Zelus ceased his teasing and moved from his place between Hades legs, just enough that Hades could be moved.

A very ungraceful noise left him as he was quickly settled between a pair of legs himself, the arms about his waist tightening into an embrace, the same curtainlike halo of white and gold now draping around his face as small kisses were left on the crown of his head, behind his ears, against his nape. It made it hard to focus on the fact that Zelus was moving again, too, with warm breath tickling at whatever exposed skin it could find. Hades tried to bite back whatever unceremonious noises threatening to leave him when they were all but wretched from him as another mouth found his skin. He felt like he was being devoured, a set of teeth brushing the skin of his neck from behind, while a hot tongue lavished along his jaw before both, almost in synchronicity, went to leave wet kisses along the offended spots. Hades was getting dizzy, the pit of his stomach was nothing but a knot, his face was too hot and his skin wanted for nothing more than to be out of the cascade of black robes that offered nearly nothing to save him from the sensations.

So dizzy was he that he had hardly noticed Zelus had found his way into his lap, legs on either side of both he _and_ Hythlodaeus, neatly trapping Hades between the two as they insistently marred his skin. Oh, he was not _meant_ to survive this night it seemed.

There was hardly enough time for him to even properly adjust, the arms around his waist slowly drawing the fabric of his robes against his skin, lithe fingers making short work of his tensing muscles. They slid lower, slowly, so painfully slowly, until they found where the robes had hitched up just enough, and tugged them. Hades let a soft gasp escape against the lips now softly pressing against his, a mistake it seemed as those ungodly plush lips slotted with his own. A new set of arms trapped around his neck, locking them together as tongue pressed against tongue. Hades suddenly found himself eager to taste, letting the lazy connection drone on, moans swallowed by each other's mouths. They only broke for air when Hades felt the soft bite of nails against his thighs, a strained groan biting out of his throat, another following at the line of spit still connecting he and Zelus, who was moving yet again.

He had pulled himself off of Hades' lap, arms around his neck his support as Hythlodaeus' hands cupped his legs, and lifted him just enough to fully seat him against the taller man. Hythlodaeus was all but reclined against the bed, his own robes moved as well, just enough that Hades could feel his bare arousal against his skin. It made his own jump and ache.

Then again, as Zelus moved his own offending cloth, one of the arms about his neck dragging the man back down, to repeat the unholy ministrations from before. Though, Hades had to admit behind the hazy spinning of desire, the lack of fabric keeping their cocks from rubbing together in earnest was more than welcome. Hades' head thumped back against Hythlodaeus' chest as Zelus found his seat back in Hades' bare lap, his own hands lamely finding Zelus' hips as if he needed to hold on for dear life. The two of them moaned eagerly at the contact, though Zelus made little movement at all save for his one hand sliding away from Hades' neck. The barest touch of arousals made them both shiver, but Zelus was grabbing one of his hands, moving it around behind him to-

_Oh,_ the hooded look Hades was getting was enough to undo him in itself, as the guiding hand pressed his fingers at Zelus' entrance, _he was definitely not going to make it through tonight._

Needing no instructions, Hades moved his captured hand, a single finger none too patient as it circled Zelus' entrance once before plunging into the heat. Though, Hades did raise a brow at how easily it entered, Zelus' cheeks darkening in implication. _Well that answered the question of 'before',_ Hades mused, just as he took his first brazen move of the night, slipping not one but two additional fingers into his lover. Zelus keened, the hands still on Hades' shoulder digging into cloth and flesh alike, his hips lurching to push them further. The heat around his fingers made his own roiling in his gut blaze anew. It was a fire he so desperately wanted to put out, but Eld how it felt blissfully painful.

Then it licked up again, as Hades attempted to stifle a moan, failing miserably with an intrusion to his own heat, slick and moving with very obvious intent. Equally as insistent as he had been, two digits sliding to the knuckle and stretching. Hades felt his own ministrations within Zelus stutter, it was extremely hard to focus, especially with the thoughts of, _that's why he had been so quiet_ , prying through his mind. Hythlodaeus had apparently been laving at his own fingers just to mimic the othes, Hades hadn't even noticed one of the hands on his thighs had been missing in the meantime. He could hardly focus on one thing or the other, and it was driving him mad. In one of the better ways these two had ever managed.

It was clear to Zelus, it seemed, that Hades was struggling to keep his attention trained on more than one thing. At least, Hades surmised as much around the swirling haze in his mind, since Zelus was now moving more on his own, hips grinding back against Hades' still hand, a dreamy look and a parted grin. Sighs chased after moans, tumbling from the man over him, matching with his own as Hythlodaeus' movements matched the languid rocking of their lover's. Soft, warm kisses pressed under his jaw and at the crown of his head, increasing the number of sensations he had to battle to keep in check ten fold.

It was almost too much, the feeling of being lovingly attended to, the synchronicity of their movements and the gentle touches made that much more apparent. Hades suddenly felt warm again, though this time it was in the depths of his chest. It was enough to get lost in, save for the fact that he was already lost in another kind of bliss.

Zelus' movements were slowing, as were Hythlodaeus', and Hades found himself almost wanting to rock back into the stilling hand, plunge his fingers further into his lover again and again. He suddenly wanted to be a little more greedy, but before he could indulge the thought any longer it was stolen away. Especially when Zelus was breathlessly leaning into his lap, legs shifting beside the men to drag him down against Hades' throbbing cock. The softness of his skin was so tempting, Hades' hands now drifting up supple flesh to bury his fingers into the muscle of his ass, a soft, echoing moan his immediate reward.

Zelus' tongue ran over his lips while his hips ground his ass down against Hades' cock, stuttering gasps mix with Hades' own at the painfully slow withdrawal of Hythlodaeus' fingers from his rear. The man behind them hummed appreciatively at their sudden eagerness, but nonetheless stayed silent, an oddity considering. Instead he let his own eagerness speak for itself, the heat of his own throbbing arousal dragging Hades back to his current position, the pleasure haze finally fading enough to let coherent thought slip in. Only enough to realize that these fiends _were_ moving in sync with one another. Zelus had pulled his hips up just enough to use the hand not resting on Hades shoulder, to line Hades' leaking cock up with his entrance. Hythlodaeus' were spreading Hades against his own arousal, the pre that had been leaking from it now present against the skin of his ass before he felt the head of him against his entrance.

Hades had hardly enough time to spin the thoughts together before one descended onto his aching erection, effectively urging him backward onto the awaiting shaft that buried itself to his core in one torturously slow motion. The mix of polyphonic cries was pointed against the rushing of blood in his ears, Hades found himself swimming in them as his cock twitched inside of loose heat, his own tightening around the girth hilted into him.

The three of them stayed like that for several moments, it seemed even the once brazen Hythlodaeus had underestimated the weight of another body to pin him so deep into his lover. His once composed breaths ran over Hades' neck desperately, hot, chilling his skin when he leaned away, body reclining back against the mound of pillows he had earlier compiled. The bluntness of his nails bit into Hades' thighs just below his ass with unrelenting force. If they were any sharper, he might have been bleeding. Oh how Hades wished he could see Hythlodaeus like he could see Zelus.

Zelus was the picture of debauchery. Whatever he and Hythlodaeus had previously done had left him relatively _open_ , and the act of sliding over Hades' cock had sent him absolutely reeling. His head lay against his shoulder, silvery white hair billowing against Hades' raised knees like a sheer curtain. It lay plastered against his midnight skin, the thin sheen of sweat they all shared more pronounced, making the stark white freckles on his cheeks glisten like stars. Zelus's eyes were hooded, open just enough to see, his body only supported by a hand on Hades' upper thigh and shoulder. His fingers just barely met Hythlodaeus' in the thigh they shared.

The only other sign he had been thoroughly taken beforehand, was the insistent dribbling of cum against Hades' stomach, as if he was having trouble containing himself. His breath was heavier than his lovers', Hades was almost more curious about what they had done before, until Hythlodaeus deemed himself to move.

With what still felt like little effort he bucked his hips up against the pair, and Hades saw stars. Hythlodaeus was already in deep enough to brush against the nerves of his prostate without moving but _by the Eld_ did it feel incredible, a sharp intake of breath strangled around a low cry to only plead for more. The motion also plunged his own cock further into Zelus, who openly keened, his hips dipping down against Hades in the same moment. His muscle were clenching feebly, and he looked as if he wanted to ride Hades out with fervor, but when his eyes locked above his head, Hades had a feeling they had something already in mind. Zelus, now as flush as he could be in Hades' lap, grabbed at one of his hands. Curious, Hades raised a brow until their hands stopped on Zelus' leaking cock. Zelus' tongue ran over his lips before he struggled out between gasps.

"Tell me when I can cum, Hades, I'm at your mercy."

It took everything he had not to lose it then and there. Hades swallowed thick, a strained groan struggling from his throat as Zelus' had rested back against his thigh, his own hand closing around the base of his lover's cock. Zelus' tipped his head back a fraction, shuddering breaths hinting at his sensitivity, as the slow dribble of cum ceased. Hades' couldn't handle it. He wanted to wring out his orgasm the second Zelus and Hythlodaeus both shifted again.

In uncanny synchronization, both men moved to withdraw themselves, Zelus was noticeably tired, but the following snap of Hythlodaeus' hips had Hades crashing back into him full force. Hades' head mimicked Zelus', falling back against Hythlodaeus as cry after cry tumbled from his lips. He could feel how heavy Hythlodaeus was breathing, though his sounds were quiet in contrast to the loudly echoing moans being wrung from Zelus. Hades tried to chase them both, but his hips hardly knew what to do. His cock throbbed and the muscles in his heat clenched with the burning in his gut. Then came that utterly honeyed voice, and Hades thought he might lose his composure fully.

"My sweetest Hades, I can feel you overthinking this." Hythlodaeus' voice was strained, but if it didn't make it any hotter he didn't know what would. His lips pressed into Hades' shoulder, then his neck before continuing. "You work so hard, and it's been so very long. You will let use take care of you," Hythlodaeus decidedly snapped his hips again, striking his nerves hard and burying him so deep into Zelus he thought he man in his lap might have screamed, "let us love you, for tonight."

All he could manage between gasps for hot air was a nod. He could feel a smile against his skin, though it faded into something coy that had every part of Hades tensing. Zelus almost scrambled forward as Hythlodaeus moved his head away from Hades' neck, his arms finding lax purchase around his neck, lips stealing his with a renewed fervor. He was smiling, Hades noted in the blissful haze, and he couldn't help but return it. Even without this, he'd love them forever.

No sooner did they part, did Hythlodaeus snap his hips once more, though he gave no pause afterward this time. As if unleashed with Hades' approval, he moved in earnest, striking Hades deep and hilting him into their lover with each thrust. Zelus took to burying his face in the curve of Hades' neck, cries panting out of him as if he were already fully spent. Hades felt his cock throbbing in his grasp, his hips rutting back and forth in his hand in time with Hythlodaeus' movements. Hades couldn't focus on anything but the sweet bliss and the chorus of chimes groans and pleads of _more_ tumbling from Zelus and embarrassingly himself as well. He could feel his muscles tighten, the burning heat in his gut coiling. It wound itself tight enough that he started to move his hand, trapped between his and Zelus' bodies. Zelus fucked into the motion with a sharp cry, and how it made his own cock throb. He could feel Hythlodaeus' respond in kind, Zelus was always the end of both of them.

The delirious mix of being both fucked into at a now unrelenting pace and being plunged as hard and fast into the delicious heat of another made Hades lose his composure. Pride thrown out the window he let gasp after gasp and any number of bellowing cries rip through him, his hand wringing the same from Zelus who rocked in delicious tandem with it. Hythlodaeus, ever the composer, seemed to be falling apart as well. Once steady thrusts stuttered and his fingers on Hades' thighs twitched. The three of them lost whatever synchronous rhythm they had had before they came undone.

Zelus was first, how he had held out so long was baffling. Hades pulled his delirious mind out of its fog enough to coax him through, his fingers milking every last drop of sticky cum from the now shuddering body. As the streams slowed he let his thumb brush over the sensitive head, relishing in the broken huffs for air that mixed with quiet whines of, perhaps, mercy. His arms were going slack, lulling out of the joined high peacefully. Not before pushing back into the next erratic thrust from Hythlodaeus, burying Hades' into that sweet heat fully one last time before coming undone.

Hades' body tried to arch into the pleasure as it crashed through him, wave after wave cresting to quench the fire, yet he was too effectively pinned by the lackadaisical body that only rose enough to swallow his pleasured groans into his mouth with a sense of greed. Zelus kissed him through the stuttering of his hips, the sweetness of it almost outdoing the sheer bliss of spilling into his beloved, riding it out with sensitive aid as Hythlodaeus soon followed. The feeling of being filled so deeply, every part of him with either tongue and heated breath, or throbbing heat and seed, it threw Hades into another bought of indulgent need. To be love so fully, it was true bliss.

The slow descent into stillness was full of soft, lavish kisses and gentle touches. Hythlodaeus had given Hades enough reprieve to ride out his own orgasm before coaxing him up just enough to let his softening cock slip out of him. He settled Hades down against his chest, ignoring the sweat and cum that remained in favor of wrapping his arms around the both of his lovers. A faint whine came from Zelus, who had since given up the thought of moving apparently, as Hythlodaeus' hands cupped his ass almost unceremoniously. Hades let out a spent groan as his own cock slipped out of Zelus, before moving his trapped hand to mimic the embrace Hythlodaeus had started. Zelus seemed to perk up just enough to ignore the teasing of the taller man so that he could settle himself against Hades' chest again. There was a soft, very exhausted laugh rumbling against Hades' back before the embrace returned again.

Hades wanted nothing more than to stay like that, to hold and be held, even if by _fiends._ Hythlodaeus was resting his cheek against the mess of Hades' hair, hands idly combing through Zelus' as the man in question breathed evenly into the curve of Hades' neck. Surely he was exhausted, he thought. The notion seemed shared, for Hythlodaeus spoke as softly as he possibly could before Hades started to feel his own exhaustion settle back into his bones. Hades wasn't sure he was meant to hear it, but he let himself have just the one selfish act for tonight.

"My dearest loves, I am so very blessed to be able to keep you so close… So beautiful you are, so lucky I am. If only it were not so sparing." The sigh that followed was almost… sad. Hades felt himself frown, such a tone from the most devilish of their lovers was unfitting. Hades moved his hands with purpose on Zelus' back, letting them lay overtop of Hythlodaeus'. They twitched, as if in surprise, when Hades' gave them a silent squeeze. He wasn't good at affectionate tidings, but he could try. It seemed well received, a gentle laugh ringing out from behind him. "Eavesdropping I see. Well, whatever the case, at least hear that I love you, the both of you, very much."

_I already know that much, I just wish I could show you both as you show me…._

A soft sigh, more tired than sad thankfully, as Hythlodaeus finally relaxed himself against the bed. Hades, despite his now rising exhaustion, waited for the gentle rise and fall of his chest to steady before letting his own eyes slide shut.

_One day, I'll find a way to let you know, even if it's sparing and scarce, that I feel the very same._


End file.
